Broken Mirrors
by AmyPondStoleTheTardis
Summary: 15 year old Ally and her older brothers make a fresh start when their parents die, but when they moved to La Push, they meet a pack of strange boys, including Seth Clearwater Seth/OC
1. Brake senors and stupid mirrors

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO DON'T JUDGE JUST YET;) ENJOY ADN PLEASE REVEIW**

Ally POV

I watched my eldest brother Ethan drive to our new house in La Push in our old family car, bought by our dead parents. Mark is the back listening to his metal core music, I knew because Ethan and I could hear it crystal clearly. My parents died 2 weeks ago and he been like that ever since. So we planned the funeral, sold and packed up the house and left our home town. We had driven for 7 days in the large car, stopping at several motels until we got to La Push and bought the house.

We unpacked the boxes and sit around the house for a week until I finally decided that the large 'FAMILY' car was too big for three people. We had to sell it; it brought back to many painful memories. I knew there was a small garage in town so I would take Ethan and try and sell it to them for parts or something. I don't know but we need the money now that we spend it all buying the house.

I walked over to the kitchen to find Ethan drinking milk out of the carton. What an attractive boy my brother is.

'Hey, um when you are doing infecting the milk we need to go to the garage,' he looked at me with a confused expression, 'to sell the car. Remember?'

'Oh yea, of course I remembered. Let's go!' he fist-pumped the air and grabbed the keys.

'Can't I drive? Please?' I gave him my best pleading look, even though I knew my cause had already been lost.

He just looked at me sighed saying 'No, I'm sorry I would but we don't know the roads and your still only 15.' He flicked my nose and chuckled.

I took the keys from his hand and went to find Mark in his room, his music blasting. Because I knew my efforts would be wasted if a tried to speak let alone yell over the music I just shook the keys in front of his face and he pushed my hand away, saying no in his own way. I sighed walking out of the room and out the door, seeing that Ethan was already in the car I turned and locked the door.

Jacob POV

I had been working on this fucking car all fucking day and the tank kept on leaking and on top of that I needed a brake sensor, but can you guess? Oh yes you over there, I have none left. We have a fucking winner over here everybody. I would have to call Seth and ask him to get a few more from my shed on his way over here. I dialled his stupid fucking number (Yes I swear a bit, get over it sunshine) and asked him to do the incredibly laborious task and he said he would. He probably wouldn't just to annoy me.

Ally POV

We had just rounded a corner and turned into a driveway with a sign at the mailbox, 'Black's Mechanic'. We at the right place, Ethan nodded and stopped the car so I could get out while he turned it off, because it was 'a complex and delicate procedure' apparently. I hopped out and walked through the mechanic's door, a little bell tinkling above me. I looked around for someone to talk to about the car and my eyes fell upon a huge figure hulking towards me. As they came closer I saw then 'they' was a boy or uhhg man with huge muscles and tanned skin covering them. I had a tinkling sound of the bell again but I didn't turn. I found it a bit hard to tear my eyes away from his muscles and beautiful skin and our eyes met, it was like I had tripped over and seen things, if fact i think i did fall over but before I could hit the ground strong arms had locked around my waist and pulled me up. I was stilled staring at him in the eyes and I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed and rude. I blushed my trademark red and the man (yes I had now decided he was a man) pulled away trailing his soft, long fingers across my back and stomach. I didn't think this was creepy at all; in fact I liked it and didn't want him to stop.

I stepped back only to stumble over something else! URRGHH! Why can't I even stand up? The man caught my arm and stood me up again. He chuckled, I loved it; it was deep and gravelly but at the same time soft and tender. Thinking it was time to actually look where I was walking (or trying to) and find Ethan.

I saw him leaning up against a counter talking to a man (yes defiantly a man) that looked like my... urggh... catcher? I walked up to him and poked him in the ribs, he turned and said,

'Hey Ally, this is Jacob Black, the Mechanic. He wants to buy the car and give us pretty good money. So say goodbye.'

'To whom?' I said worried, looking around. Hey not my fault I didn't want to leave without my catcher.

Wait, what did I just think? HUH? He wasn't mine. Was he? Mm maybe, no you deranged person he is NOT yours and you should just leave now.

'To the car silly!' Ethan replied with a roar of laughter. I gave him my best death glare and hoping it was pretty fierce, I turned to get my bag out of the car. I opened the car and got out my bag and jumped when i saw the man looking at me and leaning against the car.

'Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater' he said cheerfully. Seth, at was the perfect name for the gorgeous body.

'Um hi, Ally Dewell' I said awkwardly. I looked up at him and tried to step closer to him but was stopped by the mirror on the side of the car. STUPID FRIGGING MIRROR! WHY ARE YOU THERE! YOU NEVER HELPED IN THAT CRASH ETHAN HAD LAST YEAR DID YOU? NO! SO YOU KNW WHAT? FUCK OFF!

I must be mad; I was telling a mirror to fuck off. :/

'So are you new around here?' I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded. He wasn't put off at all it seems.

'Are you starting at La Push High or the Forks School?' Seth asked.

'Um I think its La Push but I won't be starting for another week or so.' He looked a little disappointed at this and he frowned.

'Why? I can show you around if you like.' He said kindly.

'Well I've been through some shit in the past few weeks and that's why we moved here. But I would love you to show me around, if you don't mind.' I said in a hopeful voice.

'Yea sure whatever you need. Here is my number.' He took a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled a jumbled lot of numbers on it and handed it to me.

'Thanks, I'll call when I need to know my way around.'

'Ok, but I mean it whenever you need an extra pair of hands.' he said holding them out in front of his face. I had to admit he was so cute, and hot, and a lot of other things too. ;)

Just then Ethan come out of the shop and said,

'All good to go, sold and got the money. Let's start walking All.'

'Oh, do you want a lift? I can give you one.' He smiled a sincere smile and Ethan nodded,

'Thanks man, I owe you one!'

'Nah don't worry about it. I'm happy to help!' Seth smiled at me directly now making me feel faint again.

We followed him to the little car around the side. It was a deep blue, my favourite colour with black seat covers inside.

He opened my door and I stepped inside inhaling the heavy scent of pine and grass; I liked it, it was soothing and calming after a long day. Just as i sat down on the seat I was already asleep having peaceful and happy dreams.

I remember the feeling of warm arms wrapped around me and I curled back up against the... whatever it was. I didn't care; I was way too comfortable and warm.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Found bloodied

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

Chapter 2

Ally POV

When I woke the sun was streaming through my window and was glad I had a few more days before school starts. But to gain some sanity I probably have to get out of the house.

_Haven't I told you before, you're a lost cause, nothing will help you!_

Once again Fuck Off!

_No need to be rude._

I pulled my heavy body out of bed but didn't make it to standing up, the floor met my face but not before my wrist and I had a little crunch.

_Fuck you've done it now._

I decided to ignore this comment because my wrist was burning. I screamed out for Ethan or even Mark, but it seemed that they had very conveniently gone out for the morning. Probably to the beach; they know I love the beach but they leave me behind? Stupid boys, now I have hurt my wrist and no one is here to help.

_Hahaha, your fucked, and by the way your screaming your head off. _

I hadn't even realised but thankfully my sense of reason had. I tried to stop, and settled for loud, wet sobs when I couldn't.

I dragged myself of the floor and started for the kitchen. I looked at the counter, and there was a note; we went to the beach, be back later. Xxx Ethan

'Jesus, what do I do?' I yelled to myself.

My head snapped up painfully when I heard a wolf howl. It was too close. I ran to my room where I hoped my phone was. I found it wedged between my bed and the wall.

_Good luck trying to get that. I enjoy moments like these, when you are in pain. _

I considered this as I lay on my floor still sobbing from the pain. In the end, after about 5 minutes of trying to hold my hurt wrist and also trying to get my phone I gave up. I heard some hurried footsteps coming through the house and hoped that it was Ethan or even Mark. But they sounded too heavy; I was desperately trying to keep quiet now and get my phone, thinking it was a robber or something.

'Ally! What happened? Where is that blood coming from?' I turned to see that Seth Clearwater was rushing around my room to me.

'I fell out of bed and no one was home and I couldn't get my phone because it is stuck and I think I broke my wrist!' I wailed and held it out to him to look at.

Instead of looking at it he picked me up and carried me through my door, through my house and he put me in the front seat of his car. He ripped off his shirt, exposing his beautiful body. I tried to shake my head because he would get cold but his just stoked my face and then wrapped my hand up. He ran around to the driver's seat and hopped in, starting the car and speeding out of the driveway and up the main road.

'Are okay Ally?' he said looking concerned

'What the fuck do you think? Yes I'm okay, but it really hurts.' I said jokingly, he looked over at me with a hurt expression on his face.

'Hey, I was joking. I just need a Panadol or something.' I said in a soothing voice. I grabbed his hand because he still looked upset.

He jumped a little bit when I touched him but held my hand after a few seconds.

I had assumed he was going to the hospital but when we turned off the main road to forks and down a forest driveway and I got a little bit worried.

'Where are we going Seth?'

'Dr Cullen is going to help you but he isn't in the hospital today so I am taking you to him.'

We pulled up beside a massive house that took my breath away. I opened my door with my injured hand and yelped. Seth ran out his door and caught me before I fell to the ground, holding me as my legs slumped underneath me and everything faded into black.

'CARLISLE! GET OUT HERE!' was all I heard when it went everything went black.

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
